PhanFiction - Nightmares -
by Sbuna101
Summary: Phil has extreme nightmares when Dan leaves him


PhanFiction  
Nightmares  
by Sbuna101

Phil was in the longe, on the couch. He was crying. Everything around him had stopped. He whimpered Dan's name. Usually, this would send Dan in, whispering loving things and making him feel better, but not today.  
"Dan" Phil said again, a little louder. No answer. The tears came in again, like a rushing river on his face. No, more like a waterfall. 'This has be a dream. A nightmare, anything. It can't be real' He thought, pinching himself to wake up. Nothing. His mind started flashing, then there he was! Dan, so beautiful. But it really wasn't him. This was in Phil's mind. He was reliving what had hapened last night. Why he had left.  
The air was filled with tension, swears, and Dan's voice erupting. He was angry about something, yelling loudly. Was it another exerstenial crisis? Phil tried hard to listen, but he felt someone blocking his ears. Phil was shivering in the corner as he watched his best friend pack up and leave.  
"WHY!" Phil shouted. He was back into reality. Back in the empty apartment. He ran to what was once Dan's room. The sight made him fall on his knees. Everything was gone. Emty. Nothing. All remembrance of Dan had been taken. Yanked away from him. It hurt. Phil thought of the radio show, making videos. Then a horrible thought hit him. What if Dan found someone else. Someone better, someone to make new videos with. Someone to love.  
He needed to call Dan. He rushed for his phone looking everyway. Finding it he frantically typed his number, which had been burned into his brain.  
It started to ring. Again. And again. The ringing wouldn't stop. The phone dropped. He wanted it to end. He needed it end. Then Phil found him self somewhere else. A black room everything dark. He saw the tiniest bit of light off in the distance. He ran for it, but it kept getting father away.  
"No come back!" He yelled, running even faster. Finally catching up to it he saw Dan, huddled in the light. He had bruises all over and stratches and scrapes everywhere down his legs. He seemed to be alive, breathing slightly. Phil screamed and tried to help him. He wanted to sink down next to him, hold him, wake him up, but he couldn't. An unknown force was holding him back. He kicked and punched the air wanting to get to Dan, but no matter what he did, he couldn't. Phil sat down, tired. The sight of Dan there made him want to cry, but he wasn't allowed to do that either. His eyes were dry. The tears wouldn't come. He glanced over to Dan's body, but it was gone. Suddenly, so was Phil. Back at the apartment. Back in Dan's room. Dan's cold, empty room. The room seemed to shiver, realizing the emptiness that Phil felt in his heart. What was happening to him. His head started spinning uncontrollably. Everything was dark now, his heart beating faster. So fast. His head now throbbing. It was so painful. Evrrything fell. Was this what it felt like to have a heart attack?  
He bolted up and screamed. Sweat dripping everywhere, his head blazed, his heart attempting to jump out of his tired, exposed chest. Now where was he. Phil looked to his right. Dan. He couldn't believe it. Dan's perfectly tanned chest and beautiful curly hair was right in front of him. And those eyes. Those sweet sweet brown eyes swimming in love and concern. They were in his bed, wrapped up in blankets. Phil kicked them off. It too warm. He started crying, rocking back and forth. Dan grabbed him, squeezed him tight.  
"Shhh shhh it's ok. It was only a dream. Your fine. Your safe now" Dan's soothing voice said, rocking with him.  
"It w-w-was s-s-s-so" He tried to say, the tears choking him.  
"Shhh. It's just you and me and nothing else"  
"P-p-please d-don't ever-r l-l-leave me." Phil whimpered calming down a bit. Dan released him slightly looking directly into his eyes. The soft calming brown on the hurt blue.  
"I would never." Was all he said still staring into Phil. It hurt Dan to see Phil like this, vulnerable and weak. He had too do whatever he could to help, but all Phil wanted was for Dan to hold him. To never let him go. Dan's angelic face made him stop crying. They would never seperate right? Was Dan just saying all this to stop his pathetic sobbing.  
"You promised?" Phil whsipered afraid of the answer. Dan pushed Phil lightly back onto the bed, and fell down with him. He looked at Phil then connected the space between the two of them, between there lips.  
"I promise." He said when they had fallen back down. "There's nothing that would make me leave" Phil felt himself choking up again, this time with a smile.  
"Nothing" Phil repeated.  
The rest of the night was silent. No more terrible noises inside his head. No more screaming, just Dan holding onto his back, holding him like he was a baby, and Phil silently staring at Dan. So perfect. So adorable. Why did he ever doubt Dan's love? Dan had promised, and he never broke a promise, especially to him. Phil dragged his fingers across Dan's forehead removing the fringe from his closed eyes.  
"I love you" He whispered, almost inaudibly. He was amazed when he saw Dan smile, eyes still closed, still breathing heavily. Had he heard him?  
"I love you even more" Came a small voice from the other side of the bed. Phil's eyes swam in tears of happiness. Hugging him even closer, Phil drifted to sleep, this time with the happiest of dreams. Whilest in half-conscieness, he felt something that made his stumach fill with butterflys and love. Dan's lips on his, was it only a dream? He hoped not. Everything in that moment was perfect. And that's all.  
"Nothing" Phil's sleeping brain thought. "Nothing could seperate them." It was a beautiful, beautiful thought.

The End 3


End file.
